1. Field
Embodiments herein generally relate to systems and methods for compiling, registering and positioning a stack of print media sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of systems and method are conventionally used to compile, register and position a stack of print media sheets following completion of a printing process and prior to being acted upon by a finishing mechanism, such as a booklet maker and/or stapler. Generally, in such systems, each sheet is printed, fed or dropped into a compiling tray until an edge of the sheet reaches a backstop at the back end of the tray. The position of the backstop is typically determined by the length of the sheets being received and compiled. As each sheet is received by the tray, it is moved using side tampers in conjunction with the backstop to both register the side edges of all the sheets in the stack and to laterally reposition the stack along an x-axis to a desired location within the tray. The backstop can further be movable so as to also allow repositioning of the stack along a y-axis towards between the front and back of the tray. Repositioning the stack along both the x-axis and y-axis can be performed, specifically, to align the stack as necessary with one or more finishing mechanisms.
Disclosed are embodiments of a system and method for compiling, registering and repositioning a stack of print media that provides quality registration within a compiling tray despite limited space availability.